The invention relates to a torque transmission device, in particular for a motor vehicle.
In motor vehicles it is required to transmit the torque produced by the drive engine to the drive wheels. This torque transmitting operative coupling is often referred to as drive train. Often, further components such as a clutch, a transmission, differentials and wheel housings are coupled to the drive engine on the output side. The transmission of torques between rotating bodies is often accomplished by using so called shaft-hub-connections, wherein materially bonding, form fitting or friction fitting force transmission mechanisms are used. A form fitting force transmission can for example be achieved by means of a reciprocal toothing of the shaft and the hub. In this case the shaft has toothings on its outer circumference and the hub has toothings on the inner circumference, which engage in each other.
A disadvantage of these toothings is that due to the radial tolerance required for mounting, they tend to produce noise in certain operating states, which adversely affects driving comfort. This may also lead to increased wear.
From DE 102006017167A1 braking elements for shaft-hub-connections are known, which partially engage in the toothing from outside. A disadvantage is here the complicated fastening of the braking elements on the shaft or hub.
From DE19855025A1 a suspension for a tooth clutch is known, which exerts a radial force onto the shaft and the hub in order to displace them out of their concentric position and to cause them to abut each other at two opposing sites.